


Too Clever

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Movie night with Leonard
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Too Clever

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for my Valentine Bingo thingy

“I’m warning you,” Leonard took the offered beer, “nothing sappy.” It was your pick for movie night, well it had been your pick for weeks but this was the first night he, your boyfriend, couldn’t find a way to get out of it.

“It’s not entirely sappy,” He picked up the movie case and glanced it over.

“ _Ten things I hate about you_ , trying to tell me something, (y/n)?”

“Just give it a chance, Len,” You sat down next to him as he tossed the case to the side. “You have a lot in common with the main heroine.”

Leonard arched a brow, “How so?”

“Snarky, pretty, and too clever.” You quipped.

“No such _thing_ as _too_ clever, kitten.” Leonard rested his arm on the back of the sofa as you snuggled into him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know with a comment or a kudos. Maybe check out my other fics as well...


End file.
